Possession of My Soul
by darkcreeder
Summary: Kagome, a miko in training, is selected as this month's sacrifice to an evil youkai named Inuyasha by her village.
1. Chapter 1

**Blanket Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.**

Chapter 1

Chanting could be heard echoing loudly throughout the village. At the edge of the village, near the forest, was a group of people. Men, women, and children surrounded a girl, never once stopping in their chant. This girl was tied to a tall wooden pole, her stormy blue eyes defiant. She stared out into the dark forest, trying to ignore the sound of her mother sobbing.

Torches surrounding them dimly lighted the area. It didn't help much; people did it out of fear, fear of the darkness. Her eyes moved to a man walking towards her, the village headmen.

"Kagome, please understand, this is the best for the village," he said nervously.

The girl, Kagome, didn't respond. She glared coldly at him from beneath her raven bangs, before dismissing him in favor of looking towards the forest. 'Yeah, sacrificing me to some monster is really for the best', she thought bitterly.

Deep down, though, she knew she would rather die than see her village slaughtered. It still hurt to know they would sacrifice her, rather than fight back. She was training under the village miko, after all. She had helped these people, and they still forsake her. When they were sick, whom did they go to? Oh right, her.

It was a normal human reaction to feel bitterness and fear, wasn't it? So why did she still feel guilty? It was her duty as a miko to protect these people from demons, even if it meant death. Which in this case it did…

The chanting stopped as the full moon centered in the sky, shining its light on her. It was time; she was to be sacrificed to Inuyasha, an evil youkai who ruled the forest outside her village.

It had started two winters before when Inuyasha began to demand a female sacrifice every full moon in return for 'protection'. At first, the villagers had rebelled, but that had stopped when he killed half the cattle. Usually, the village gave girls between the age of thirteen and seventeen years old. Kagome herself was only fifteen.

She had been helping her mother make dinner when some village men came to the house, stating that she was this moons sacrifice. Her mother had cried, pleading for them not to take her, but it had fallen on deaf ears. Humph! They even had the audacity to look guilty!

Kagome was startled out of her thoughts by the sound of twigs snapping. She looked up and found herself peering into golden eyes. Standing ten feet away from her was a Kami. He had silver hair, almost white, and beautiful golden eyes that seemed to glow in the night

He was wearing a red suikan and baggy hakama, which must have been hiding a masculine body. The features that caught her attention the most, though, were the twitching dog-ears atop his head. They were so cute! If she weren't tied up, she would have had to restrain herself from rubbing them. This boy was perfect, so perfect that she couldn't stop the blush from rising to her cheeks. That was until he opened his mouth.

"So this is the newest wench? Keh!"

**Update: This chapter has been edited.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blanket Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

Inuyasha ran through the forest, his bare feet used to the rough terrain. His ears stood alert, while his golden eyes kept watch for any youkai. He hated this day of the month; the full moon. Not only was his youkai harder to control, but he also had to deal with some stupid bitch. Yeah, he knew it was his fault the village gave him women, but it wasn't like he _wanted_ them; he needed them–well, not all of them, only one.

If he didn't find his destined mate before his two hundredth birthday, he'd die. Literally. All because of a stupid curse some bitch named Tsubaki had placed on him before he killed her. So what was the easiest and fastest way to find his mate? Human sacrifices. Maybe not the _best_ idea, but it was better than running around the country looking for her. All Inuyasha had to do was scare some poor villagers and 'bam!', he had to pick up some frightened girl.

The worst part was that he had to deal with them until the next moon. Inuyasha shuddered at the memory of the last one. He technically _should_ be able to know by their scent, but he liked to be certain. After a month, he got rid of them. No, he didn't kill them; he wouldn't kill a human without reason, and wouldn't ruin his reputation by returning them. So, he knocked them out and distributed them to some random village. What they did after that was not his problem.

Inuyasha's ears twitched from the sound of quiet footsteps. Less than a second later, he was dodging the blade of a lizard youkai.

"I will kill you and claim this territory, half-breed!" It roared.

Inuyasha snarled back, his youki rising. He hated being called a half-breed. Youkai thought he was weak because he was a hanyou, but they soon learned not to mess with him.

"Sankon Tessou!"

Golden blades of youki shot through the air, destroying the lizard. Inuyasha snorted, turning towards the village once again. It shouldn't have taken so long, but he had been patrolling the forest. He promised them protection, and he would keep it.

* * *

Inuyasha exited the forest and was immediately assaulted by the most wonderful scent he'd ever smelt. It made his youkai rage with lust and his body harden. Looking up, he was caught in stormy blue eyes, which were attached to the most beautiful girl–no, women, he had ever seen.

She had raven black hair that spilled around her shoulders. Underneath her miko garbs was what had to be a deliciously curved body. He was shocked to find that these villagers would sacrifice a miko, but didn't dwell on it.

Inuyasha saw her staring at his ears and smirked. He knew one thing; he had finally found his mate, or at least he hoped so. Quickly regaining his composure, he put on a cocky look and said "So this is the newest wench? Keh!"

Kagome went from blushing in embarrassment to red with anger. How could someone so sexy be such an arrogant prick? Then she thought about his words. 'So this is Inuyasha?' she thought with fear and… was that excitement?

As he walked towards her, the villagers backed up in fear. Wimps. Kagome gulped; she didn't know what to think of him yet. She wasn't like the other spiritualists who believed all youkai were evil, though she could tell from his aura he was a hanyou. She didn't judge by species, but morality. Youkai weren't born evil, they choose to be. It was the same with humans.

Kagome watched as he cut the ropes that bound her to the pole. Finally free, she rubbed her sore wrists and stretched her muscles.

Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and started to leave without a word. Kagome gasped, and blushed at the close contact; she wasn't used to being this close to a male. As they got further into the forest, she suddenly got mad.

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are?"

He leaned down close to her ear and whispered "Inuyasha".

Kagome gasped as his hot breath teased her ear. Heat flooded through her veins and she had to resist the urge to rub her thighs together. He started laughing at her and she growled, smacking him in the head.

Inuyasha tripped, almost sending them into the ground before regaining his balance. "You can't just pick me up and leave, y-you jerk!"

Inuyasha remained silent, cocky smirk still in place. This only served to anger the miko more, making her struggle harder. She squirmed against him in an effort to get free, though this proved futile.

After what seemed like hours(though it was only a few minutes), Kagome calmed down with a huff. Besides, being in his arms felt nice... No! Do _not_ think that way about your kidnapper!

Finally, Kagome fell asleep, unconsciously curling deeper into Inuyasha's chest. The hanyou smiled softly, and continued to run soundlessly.

**A/N- I'm really sorry about the long wait, but my computer broke and I don't know when I'll be able to get a new one.**

**Update: This chapter has been edited.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Blanket Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.**_

Chapter 3

When Kagome woke up, she was surprised to find herself lying in a bed of soft furs. The last thing she remembered was–oh yeah, she was abducted! She had been trying to get that jerk to let her go and fell asleep. Kagome blushed and cursed herself for being so stupid. How could she fall asleep in her enemy's arms? At least she assumed he was her enemy; what else would you call somebody who kidnaps girls?

She needed to escape, Kagome decided. Sitting up, she looked around, observing her surroundings. She was in what looked like a giant hollowed out tree. There wasn't much inside; only a fire pit, a banged up cooking pot, and an aged chest. Really? That was it? Kagome decided the place needed a feminine touch–scratch that thought, she did not care what her kidnapper's home looked like, because she was leaving.

Standing up, Kagome took a moment to let her legs adjust, before walking towards the large mat covering the entrance. A thought struck her then; where _was_ Inuyasha, anyway? Maybe he was out hunting or something. That would be for the best, she didn't want to hurt him. He had done nothing to physically harm her, only giving her these strange feelings, as if she had known him all her life. Pulling aside the mat, Kagome was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice said hanyou until it was too late.

The miko looked up with a start when she bumped into a red, suikan covered chest. Trailing her eyes up said chest, she found herself locked in an intense golden gaze.

With a squeak, Kagome launched herself back, landing butt first on the ground. Inuyasha only offered a smirk; "Where do ya think you're going?"

"_I_ am going home," she said, her tone clipped. The miko glared spitefully at the man who kidnapped her. "Besides, somebody like _you_ would probably try to take advantage of me."

Inuyasha's heart sank; was she prejudice? And where the fuck was she getting this 'taking advantage' shit from?

"I mean, why would I stay near someone who kidnaps helpless girls?" She finished, all the while getting up and wiping imaginary dirt from her ass.

Instantly, his thoughts were put at ease, and he almost sighed in relief. So she was only mad because he kidnapped her? Not because he was a hanyou? Then again, it was pretty obvious. If he were abducted by some strange hanyou, he'd be pretty pissed, too.

"Who the hell said I was taking advantage of anybody, especially you!"

Inuyasha mentally berated himself; that was not how he meant to say it. Him and his big mouth...

Kagome didn't know if she should be disappointed, offended, or relieved. Maybe it was a mixture of all three. The fact that he wasn't going to rape he was good, though. Now, _most_ girls wouldn't believe him, but his aura told her the truth, that _he_ was telling the truth. Letting her posture relax slightly, Kagome asked "Then why did you take me and the other girls–hey! What happened to them, anyway?"

If Inuyasha suddenly looked nervous, it was probably because he was mentally shitting bricks. What the fuck was he going to tell her, 'I kidnapped them because I need a mate and you happen to be her'? Yeah right. Instead, he said "None of your damn business!"

Probably not the best thing to do.

Instantly angry again, Kagome smacked his chest, ignoring its hardness. "It is so my business, y-you jerk!"

Really, who in the name of the Kami did this asshole think he was? Kidnapping her and then not giving her a reason. Kagome was mad–no, pissed; she wanted to scream. Maybe she should purify him; that would teach him not to be so rude. She wouldn't do that, though, because he was still technically innocent. Yeah, _tha__t_ was the only reason.

Inuyasha was taken aback by her temper. Fiery wasn't the right word, more like blazing. Still, as she stood there, face flushed and breathing labored, all he could think was 'beautiful'. Yep, she was definitely his mate.

"L-look, I'm not trying to fight you, so calm down, okay?" He pleaded, trying to soothe her. Calm she did, as she visibly deflated with tears in her eyes. He would never understand why girls were so damn emotional. This only made him more uncomfortable; he hated it when people cried, especially girls. "Oi, don't cry! I didn't mean to make you cry!"

Sniffling, Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "W-w-why did y-you take me, then?"

Looking into her teary blue eyes, the hanyou couldn't help but sigh. "I have my reasons; you just can't know them, not yet"

"But why?" She asked, no longer in tears. Why did she have to stay? Why did it have to be her? Kagome didn't know the answer to these questions, but she was sure as hell going to get them. If this bastard thought she was going to sit back and be obedient, he was wrong.

Kagome was disrupted from her thoughts as she heard his last words before he walked away.

"I need you to live."

* * *

It had been a week since then, and Kagome had only tried to escape fifteen times, which wasn't _too_ bad, considering the women before her; now _that_ had been annoying. With Kagome, though, Inuyasha could never get mad; actually, he felt guilty. Though, it wasn't _all_ bad, since Kagome wasn't the type to sit quiet. Their conversations ranged from 'Why am I here?' to 'What are we doing today?'. Sometimes they argued, sometimes they laughed. A few times, she had shared something from her past with him, and he even returned the favor, though his were vague. One day, after an hour of whining, Inuyasha had conceded and gave her a bow and arrows to practice; she had asked nicely, after all (more like demanded). He always wondered why she didn't just shoot him, and when he asked her, she had said "You haven't done anything to harm me; you even feed me, so why should I hurt you?"

Now _that_ surprised him; any miko would have taken up the chance to purify him, even if he hadn't kidnapped them. Inuyasha was stumped, was she really not racist towards hanyou, or youkai even? Then again, she had told him herself that she only judged by a person's heart, not species.

Looking at the object of his thoughts, who was currently shooting a makeshift target, he smiled. Inuyasha had long since accepted her as his mate; now she had to. He couldn't tell her though, not yet. She may be starting to like him, but it would not go well if he told her. Besides, his youkai side was being stubborn; he always had trouble admitting his feelings.

With a sigh, Inuyasha allowed himself to relax; he had time.

**A/N: There will only be two or three chapters left, because this was originally supposed to be a practice story to see if people liked my writing style. My next story will be longer and have a better plot. The next chapter should be out sometime next week, if things go well.**

**Update: This chapter has been edited.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blanket Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.**

Chapter 4

It had been almost fourteen days since the morning Kagome woke up in Inuyasha's home. To say Inuyasha was nervous was an understatement; he was scared shitless. _Why _was he scared? Well, tomorrow just happened to be the night of the new moon, which happened to be his time of weakness.

Once a month, his youkai blood was forced into slumber because his half human body needed its 'rest'_._ Inuyasha hated the new moon with a passion. It felt like he was deaf and blind at the same time, not to mention he lost his strength. This new moon, though, he was faced with another problem… telling Kagome–more like avoid, but that was nearly impossible. They were near each other most of the day, with the exception of bathing and 'other things'.

One good thing was that she had taken to him rather well, though that was most likely because of their bond. She was born to be his mate, so of course she would naturally like him. Unfortunately, that didn't mean love. Inuyasha couldn't understand how anybody could stand the presence of a lowly half-breed such as him, let alone converse. Kagome was always surprising him, though, so by now he accepted that she wasn't prejudice. Still, nearly two hundred years of loneliness scarred him, so he still had his doubts.

Kagome _wanted_ to touch him, though. Inuyasha lost count of how many times he had to stop her from 'playing' with his ears, not that it was a bad thing. In fact, they were a bit_ too _sensitive. If she were to touch them, Inuyasha wouldn't be able to hold back his instincts anymore. That would be unacceptable; he_ would not_ ruin the progress he had made with her.

The fact that Kagome tried to escape _everyday_, didn't help his 'problem' either. Usually, it wouldn't matter, as no human could get out from under his nose, but as a human… no, he could not let her get away, not now. Inuyasha wasn't sure he wanted to trust her with his secret yet, either. Sure, he was now certain that she wasn't disgusted with him, but he still had the whole 'trust' issue. After all the humans that wanted him to 'trust' them, there was a nearly impenetrable wall around his heart. He could feel it, though; Kagome was close to breaking through.

He _did_ trust her, but it was really his own stupidity that stopped him from telling her. She was a miko, so she would surely understand.

Now, the dilemma; suck up his pride and confess, or hide and risk losing her forever–okay, not forever, but one night was more than enough. That was another thing that baffled the poor hanyou; how could he have become so dependant on her presence when he had lived without her his whole life? Sure, the first five years he had his mother, but after she died, there was no one.

Inuyasha decided he wouldn't question fate. If the Kami wanted to give him the most perfect woman in the world, he wouldn't object. Maybe that was why his life sucked; he had to sacrifice to gain. If asked one hundred years ago, Inuyasha wouldn't have given a shit, but now? He'd admit she was worth it.

Back to the situation at hand, Inuyasha still didn't know what to do. If he left Kagome, even for an hour, the stubborn wench would try to leave. Keh! That clumsy girl wouldn't make it ten feet without needing him to save her. Just a few days ago, she had tripped on a root, requiring his assistance. The girl probably would have cracked her skull open if he hadn't caught her.

_That_ was not something Inuyasha wanted to recall. The feel of her small frame in his arms, pressed flush against him. Her dazed stormy-blue eyes staring into his own, her flushed cheeks… Kami, he didn't know how much longer he could hold out. Her scent was tempting enough as it was, but when it spiked like that…

Sometimes he cursed his sense of smell, though it _was_ amusing when her scent filled with arousal out of nowhere. Inuyasha could only wonder what was going through her mind. Okay, it was a bit dirty to walk around bare-chested.

That didn't matter, though, because attraction was just one step closer to love. Okay, maybe that wasn't _exactly_ the truth, but anyone who could feel anything other than disgust towards a hanyou must have the chance of developing _some_ feelings; the attraction was just a plus.

Inuyasha could only hope she fell for him soon, otherwise he wouldn't be responsible for his actions. He refused to allow himself to do that, though, because if he ever hurt Kagome, he'd maim himself worse than his bastard of a brother_ ever_ could. Sesshomaru _was not_ a topic he wanted to get into, as that would only further sour his mood.

Inuyasha took a large sniff, and groaned at the traces of Kagome on his clothes. Speaking of said miko, the hanyou's ears twitched as he heard faint footsteps headed _away_ from his home. Taking an even larger sniff, he could smell Kagome's scent getting farther away.

Inuyasha cursed himself for leaving her alone, even if he was only a few minutes away. With a growl, the hanyou jumped from the tree he was perched in. Did the wench really think she could get away? He had to give her credit though, she sure was persistent.

Inuyasha sighed, and headed towards his destined mate.

* * *

Kagome sighed, lining up another arrow. She had been with Inuyasha for a while, or at least it seemed that way. In actuality, it had only been fourteen days. Sure, she tried to escape, but every attempt was futile. Whenever it appeared she would get away, _he_ would show up, ruining her plans. She was beginning to think it was all a game to him.

Kagome snorted, she wouldn't put it behind him; he seemed to enjoy toying with her. Not _everything_ about being with Inuyasha was bad, though. The stories about him being a big, bad youkai who would kill anything that dared to cross him turned out to be false; he was actually pretty nice if you could see past that rough exterior.

When she began training with Kaede, her mentor and current village miko, she had learned rather quickly that her powers were a bit… out of the ordinary. Not only was her reiki extraordinarily strong, but she also had the ability to 'feel' another person's heart. When she felt Inuyasha's heart, there was no malice or evil intentions, only pain. The pain she had felt there made her own heart clench. Only somebody who had lived a life of loneliness could feel that. Unfortunately, that was the fate of a hanyou. Yes, she had never actually _met_ a hanyou before him, but Kaede had. Most miko had no knowledge of hanyou, as they were rare. That was a sad thought; hanyou would always be a minority if humans and youkai continued to feud over stupid things, like 'who is evil' and 'who is better'. It was a pity, seeing as hanyou were the best of both worlds, so to speak. Every creature had its flaws, including humans and youkai.

This didn't mean Inuyasha wasn't a jerk, though, because he was. He's rude, violent, had _no_ manners, especially when it came to eating, and teased her _way_ too much. Inuyasha wasn't _all_ bad, though. There are the times when he's kind, and _not_ trying to tease her. He fed her, which was not very kidnapper-like at all. He talked to her, rather than ignore her all day. Sure, he didn't share much about his past, but she understood. There's also the fact that he's gorgeous, not that Kagome would admit it out loud. She had come to accept her attraction for the hanyou, but that wasn't what scared her. What scared her were the feelings for him that were beginning to develop. _This _was why she needed to get away; she could not fall in love. It was unrealistic; falling in love with somebody this fast was impossible, especially if it was your kidnapper. These feelings frightened her and she needed to get away. Get away before she did something stupid, like jump the poor hanyou. That was the last thing she needed; he would probably think she was crazy. Besides, how could somebody as handsome as _him_ love somebody like_ her_? Kagome didn't think of herself as ugly, but she definitely wasn't beautiful, not like _some_ of the girls in her village. That was one downside to being a miko; you couldn't have a life. She wasn't _allowed_ to have one; it was her duty as a miko to stay pure and protect her village.

That was another reason Inuyasha wouldn't want her; she was a miko, and he probably hated miko's. She wouldn't hold it against him. Inuyasha had probably encountered many spiritualists in his life, and she doubted they were as accepting as her. Most spiritualists, whether they were miko or houshi, hated youkai, hanyou included.

Kagome still didn't know why Inuyasha kidnapped her, or the other girls, but she doubted it was for love. Maybe he wanted to perform a ritual, and needed a certain girl. She snorted, that was unlikely; Inuyasha was too much of a softy. It still confused her as to what he wanted; there weren't many things you could require a bunch of girls for, well besides_ that_, but Kagome _knew_ he wasn't doing that. The thought of Inuyasha being with another girl made her… angry. No, she was _not_ jealous. She just–ugh!

_Thump_

In her fit of anger, Kagome had released the arrow she'd been holding. Now startled out of her thoughts, she looked around. So caught up in her musings, Kagome had been clutching the same arrow for a while. She could feel it in her arms; they were stiff and sore. Glancing around the small clearing, she saw no sign of Inuyasha.

Kagome gathered her arrows and headed into the forest; she needed to get away.

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't stop growling as he advanced towards the wench. At first, he had been amused by her attempts to get away, and even looked forward to them, but now, it was becoming rather annoying. Maybe it was the stress of the approaching new moon, but his temper was shorter than usual.

He couldn't deal with this right now; he still had too many problems to sort out. Not only was it his human night, but there was still the off chance that Kagome wouldn't fall in love with him, leaving him to die. That wasn't even why he wanted her, not anymore. Inuyasha hadn't meant to fall in love with her, at least not so fast. He had only wanted to find his mate and, well, mate her. That certainly wasn't an option now; Inuyasha _wanted_ to spend the rest of his life with her.

The stupid girl was going to get herself killed out there; he couldn't kill _every_ youkai in the forest. This thought made Inuyasha move faster, completely forgetting the fact that she was a miko, not to mention a strong one.

As Inuyasha got closer, he could smell another scent, the scent of a youkai, and it was following Kagome. The low growl in his throat instantly increased in pitch, bordering feral. His eyes flashed red for a moment, but he kept control. His youkai may be weaker on the new moon, but _nothing_ would keep it from protecting its mate.

With speed matching that of a wolf youkai, Inuyasha flew towards Kagome.

* * *

Kagome was walking, no exact destination in mind. For once, she _wasn't _trying to escape, she just needed some time to think. Besides, it wasn't like Inuyasha would _let_ her get away.

_Inuyasha_

Kagome sighed; she was really loosing control of herself. Before she met Inuyasha, she never would have let herself fall in love; she hadn't even desired it. But now, she could feel herself descending into an abyss, and she wasn't sure she wanted to get out. Love, it was such a complex emotion. _Why_ did her life have to be so difficult?

She could just imagine her grandfather now, 'Kagome, how could you fall in love with a hanyou?'

Well, she wouldn't have to worry about _that_, because she was _not_ in love with Inuyasha! Kagome clutched her chest; why did her heart throb every time she denied it?

'_You know why_,' a small voice in her head stated.

No, she didn't, and that was why she was wandering aimlessly around the forest.

'_Yes you do_,' the voice said, appearing yet again to pester her. '_You love him, and your afraid to admit it_.'

She _did not_ love Inuyasha! He was just some stupid jerk who decided to kidnap her. 'Besides, I'm not even the first girl he's kidnapped,' she thought bitterly.

He got rid of all the other girls, so why would he keep her? She was just some miko who happened to be the next sacrifice. Once this moon cycle was over, he'd ditch her and take some other girl. Kagome growled, resembling Inuyasha for a moment.

No! If Inuyasha wanted to be with somebody else, why should she care? She barely knew him; Kami, she'd only been with him for fourteen days! Why wouldn't these feelings just go away?

If she couldn't get back to her village soon, she'd be in deep trouble. Inuyasha wouldn't let her leave, though, and it was _so_ frustrating; everything was frustrating! Every time she tried to get away, he stopped her. She needed to see her mother, she'd know just what to say.

A thought struck Kagome; maybe she should just shoot him with an arrow. Not enough to kill him, just injure. Instantly, Kagome felt appalled with herself; how could she even think of doing such a thing? He had trusted her enough to _give_ her the bow and arrows, and here she was thinking of turning on him.

'_I'm such a horrible person_,' Kagome thought bitterly. The idea of Inuyasha being hurt at all, pained her. The fact that she even contemplated committing it herself disgusted her. She didn't know why, but she cared for Inuyasha, even if she didn't want to.

The throbbing increased, making Kagome gasp. Sitting down, Kagome didn't even notice the semi-strong youki headed in her direction. It wasn't until the pain lessened that Kagome sensed it, and by then it was too late.

The trees started to crash as a centipede youkai came darting into the clearing. Normally, a youkai such as this would be no challenge to her, but this centipede was stronger than most, not to mention she was distracted.

"Give me your power!"

Before she could react, the youkai was upon her. Instincts kicking in, Kagome rolled to the side, barely missing the sharp tips of its legs. Reaching for her arrows, she cursed in a very unladylike manner when she realized they were not there. Glancing around, she found them scattered on the ground.

_Damn_

Without her arrows, she was done for. Kaede had been going to teach her how to manifest her powers without a catalyst, but Inuyasha abducted her before she could do so.

The youkai turned around, and Kagome could now see that it was female. She spread her six arms in a threatening manner before charging, eyes feral.

As the centipede neared, Kagome closed her eyes, accepting her fate. Suddenly, however, she could feel an even stronger youki approaching, and fast. Kagome opened her eyes just in time to see a flash of red barrel into the youkai.

Gasping, she took in the appearance of the figure in front of her. Silvery-white bangs covered beautiful golden eyes, yet Kagome could still see the hints of red. His fangs were bared and a deep growl was resonating from his chest.

Kagome finally peeled her eyes away from the ethereal sight when she noticed the centipede getting up.

"Who dares to stop me!" the youkai bellowed.

Kagome was about to take the chance to gather her arrows, but the look in Inuyasha's eyes stopped her. They were cold, so different from the ones she was used to. She didn't like seeing his eyes like that, Kagome decided.

When nobody answered her, the centipede seemed to get angrier, if possible. Bringing her arms above her head, the youkai did something that surprised Kagome… it shed. The once smooth skin fell away to reveal a sickly grey color; it made Kagome want to puke.

The centipede's crazed, now red eyes landed on Inuyasha, and she screamed in rage. "You! It was you!"

At an even faster speed than before, the centipede shot forward, wrapping her body around Inuyasha like a blanket. Kagome gasped, tears coming to her eyes. She didn't want Inuyasha to die, even if he was a jerk.

Her fears were put to rest, however, as a dark chuckle came from within the balled up youkai. The centipede's eyes widened in fear as a burst of youki pulsed throughout the clearing.

She attempted to unwrap herself from the hanyou, but it was too late.

Blood splattered onto the grass as the youkai was torn apart by Inuyasha's claws. Luckily, Kagome was out of its range. She couldn't say the same for Inuyasha, though, as she looked at his blood stained hair.

Inuyasha, he didn't care; he was angry-no, furious. How could that stupid wench almost get herself killed! If he had been even a second late, she would be dead. It wasn't just her fault, though. How could _he_ let this happen? If she had died, he wouldn't have been able to live with himself. Screw waiting, he would have committed seppuku right then and there.

"-sha"

"-uyasha"

"Inuyasha!"

"What?" he exclaimed, finally coming back to reality.

Kagome was standing in front of him, eyes filled with concern. In any other situation, he would have been happy with her worry for him, but right now he was too angry.

Glaring, Inuyasha grabbed her arm, a bit too roughly.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing?"

He ignored her, pulling her back in the direction of his home. She continued to kick and scream, but Inuyasha didn't respond.

* * *

They were now back at Inuyasha's home, and he was still angry. Night was approaching, and he still hadn't dealt with Kagome. His temper was past its limit, and he knew what he needed to do.

Throwing the mat aside, Inuyasha dragged Kagome into the tree and pushed her roughly onto the furs. Too stunned to move, the miko could only sit there and watch as he walked up to the chest, tearing off the rusted lock.

'_He's mad_,' Kagome thought. '_Madder than I've ever seen him_.'

Inuyasha dug through the chest, searching for what he needed. He couldn't allow her to escape again, not while he was human. Finally succeeding, he grabbed it and headed back to Kagome.

Curious as to what Inuyasha was so adamant about finding, Kagome tilted her head and gasped when she saw a long, thick rope in his hands. Was he going to do what she thought he was going to do?

Her fears were only verified when he began to wrap it around her, knotting it tight. Why was he tying her up? He had never done so before. He must have been _really_ mad if he was taking it this far. She couldn't help but feel betrayed; didn't he trust her enough to know she wouldn't try to escape again?

'_Well, it's not like I give him any reason to_,' she thought humorlessly.

Inuyasha only hated himself even more when he smelt her fear and confusion. She would never forgive him, and even if she did, there was no chance of her falling in love with him now. The only reason he felt the need to tie her up was because he couldn't protect her as a human.

'_If she gets into trouble while I'm a weak human, there'll be no chance of protecting her like before_,' he thought darkly. '_Hell, I barely protected her then; this is for the best_.'

And it was; the youkai inhabiting the forest _knew_ not to go near his home. At least there, she would be safe for the night. He could try to salvage what was left of their relationship in the morning, if she would talk to him that is.

Finally satisfied that it was tight enough, Inuyasha turned and began to walk away; he was running out of time.

"You're just going to leave me like this?" Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha stopped briefly, still not turning back. He lowered his head, bangs covering his eyes. "Yes."

With that, he leapt into the coming blackness, missing the lone tear that fell from her eyes.

Kagome refused to cry, even if she wanted to. How could he leave her like this? Sure, she tried to escape, but he had never reacted like this before. He seemed so mad, and it confused her. Everything was confusing her; first her feelings, and now this.

She had thought he trusted her, at least _somewhat_. Even if she tried to escape, she still kept her promise about not using the arrows on him. Now more than ever, she just wanted to go home. She wanted to see her family, Kaede, anybody who could comfort her. Hell, she would be satisfied with that damn voice.

These thoughts wouldn't stop festering. Kagome felt bitter; how could he betray her? She felt stupid for caring about him. Stupid for _still_ caring about him. Yes, even after all of this, those annoying feelings were still there.

Oh, that throbbing was back… _great. _

Stupid Inuyasha. How could she care for, maybe even love, somebody so stupid? Kagome sighed; it wasn't _all_ his fault(though most of it was). She shouldn't have let her feelings develop so much.

Great luck that got her. Here she was, tied up in a tree, on the verge of crying-scratch that, she _was_ crying. She hadn't even noticed the tears spill over, being distracted as she was.

Her life was a mess; _nothing_ seemed to go right. To think, if she hadn't been the next sacrifice, she could have been training right now, being a miko like she was supposed to.

Shifting slightly, Kagome gasped as she felt something press into her side. She was so stupid! How could she have forgotten? When her arrows had begun to dull from the constant use, she needed something to sharpen them. Luckily, she had found a finely tipped rock, and decided to keep it.

This was her chance! If she could get a hold of the rock that was currently in the folds of her haori, then maybe she could escape, escape and go home!

Motivated, Kagome wiggled until the ropes loosened slightly, just enough for her to move her arms. It took a great deal of effort, but she was finally to grab hold of the rock. This was one of the times that she thanked her flexibility.

For what seemed like hours, Kagome filed the rock against the ropes, hoping her plan would work. She could feel it, though, the ropes were loosening, even if only slightly. Her wrist was sore, but she kept rubbing, the idea of going home adding fire to her determination.

_Snap_

Kagome fell over as the rope snapped apart, freeing her. She couldn't believe it had actually worked. And better yet, Inuyasha wasn't there to stop her!

Speaking of Inuyasha, the miko only just noticed that his youki was gone. It was strange; usually he never went too far, always staying within range of her senses. Perhaps if she weren't so mad at him, she'd be worried, but right know she was hurt and betrayed.

Kagome didn't care; she needed to go home. With that last thought, she ran into the dead of night.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed; not for the first time, he cursed the new moon. The hanyou turned human was propped against a tree, far away from his own. The guilt he had felt as a hanyou was nothing compared to the overwhelming sensation of his human emotions.

How could he be such an idiot? Leaving Kagome there, tied up and alone, was definitely not his brightest plan.

Kagome

He had really gone about everything the wrong way. First, he kept her hostage, not even giving her an explanation. Then, he goes and ties her up, ignoring her feelings. She had only been trying to go home. Home, it was such a foreign word to him. The only time he had ever had a _real_ home was when his mother was alive, and that was nearly two hundred years ago. He most definitely didn't consider that tree his home; it was too lonely. Hell, his time with Kagome was the liveliest it had ever been. Before he met her, he was rarely in his 'home', even when the other girls were there.

He didn't feel guilty over them, though; they were cold and prejudice. Getting rid of them was the happiest part of the moon cycle. Not that he felt that way with Kagome; he'd keep her forever, if possible. That probably wouldn't be happening, though. Her happiness meant everything to him, even more than his own life. That was why he was going to let her go, go to the place she belonged. She could never be happy with him, anyway; he was just a lowly hanyou, after all. Even if she didn't think so, other people did. If they were to mate, _everyone _would look down upon her, as if she were a hanyou herself. As a human, he could think clearly. He knew what they would call her, it had been the same way with his mother.

'_Youkai's whore!'_

'_Slut! Why don't you just go die?'_

'_Sorry, but we don't deal with whores.'_

Even her own family would disown her, and the village would run her out. He couldn't, wouldn't let her live that life. It was what killed his mother, even if it did so slowly. Years of cruelty would get to her, and she would slowly die of sorrow and bitterness, regretting every moment of being with him.

It didn't matter, anyway; she would never want to be his mate, not now. If she didn't hate him, she most certainly wouldn't trust him. She didn't even know why he took her, but she'd probably laugh if she did.

Inuyasha felt tears come to his eyes at this harsh reality. Keh, stupid human emotions; who needed them? Without Kagome, he didn't care if he died. In fact, he'd happily embrace that bitch Tsubaki's curse if it would end his miserable existence. A life without Kagome wasn't a life worth living.

He honestly didn't deserve her, not after everything he'd done. He could only hope that she lived a happy life. She should be marrying some human, having pups and growing old, not living an ageless life with some hanyou.

Inuyasha could not control the impressive growl that ripped from his throat. He may want her to be happy, but that didn't mean he wanted to imagine her with another man.

The hanyou turned human started from his thoughts as something rammed into him. How could he let himself become so distracted, especially on his human night? Eyes darting around, Inuyasha cursed his lack of vision. He was confused, however, as he heard a feminine groan come from in front of him.

* * *

_Huh?_

Kagome was confused. She had been running, intending on going home, but now she was on the ground, or at least she thought she was. Rubbing her head, the miko tried to shake away the dizziness.

She tried to look around, but it was too dark. What had she tripped on? It hadn't felt like a root, it had been something more…human. She shot up, no longer dazed.

"Who's there?" a familiar voice asked from behind her.

Spinning around, Kagome gasped; she _knew_ that voice. "I-Inuyasha?"

"K-Kagome? What the fuck are you doing here?"

Her eye twitched; he was rude even in this situation? What was he doing here anyway, and why couldn't she feel his youki? Narrowing her eyes, Kagome gasped at the _black_ hair she saw. Black hair? Inuyasha had silver hair; what was going on?

Inuyasha was confused, angry, and startled at the same time. Why the hell was she there? He didn't know, but he intended to find out.

"Kagome… What are you doing here? _How _are you here? I tied you up. Tight."

His voice was calmer, but Kagome could still hear the tension there. Oh, so he was mad, huh? Well, too bad, because so was she.

Walking up to him, Kagome poked him in the chest, and not lightly. "Me? I should be asking you the same thing. And why is your hair black? Why can't I sense your youki?"

Did the wench know when to shut up? Damn, she was talking too fast for his human ears to keep track. Before she could continue, the hanyou turned human stopped her.

Kagome stopped short as she felt his warm hands on her shoulders. Looking down, she saw they had no claws. What was going on?

Inuyasha gulped; he was going to come clean, about everything.

"Kagome, I-I'm human," she gasped, but Inuyasha continued, "Tonight's the new moon, my time of weakness."

Oh, so that was why. She had heard about this from Kaede, about how hanyou's needed one night a month to 'rest'. That would certainly explain his appearance, but still…

"Inuyasha... why?"

The hanyou turned human was confused; why, what? "Whaddya mean 'why'?"

"Why… why did you tie me up? Why did you kidnap me?"

Inuyasha sighed; it was the moment of truth– literally. He knew this was going to happen sooner or later, but he hadn't been expecting it until he brought her home.

"Well, I tied you up because you kept trying to esca-"

"What! I did not–well, I _did_, but not that time; I was only trying to think!"

Well, shit; he sure did fuck things up.

"How the fuck was I supposed to know? You're the one who's always trying to escape!"

"I only try to escape because you kidnapped me!"

"I only kidnapped you because you're my mate!"

…Shit

"…What?"

Inuyasha was fucked; he hadn't meant to say it like that! She was going to think he was crazy, then she would purify him for even insinuating such a thing.

"Inuyasha, what did you say?"

_Sigh_

"I said that you're my mate"

"Y-y-your mate?"

Surprised is an understatement of how Kagome felt. She knew what mates were, almost every spiritualist did. Mates were what youkai who were born to be together called each other. How could she be his mate? She was human, and besides…

"Disregarding the craziness of this situation, how am I supposed to believe you? Not only am I human, but were all of those other girls your 'mates' too?"

That thought made Kagome angry; how could he toy with her feelings like this?

"Just because you're human doesn't mean you can't be my mate; besides, I'm _half_-human. And those other girls? I needed to find my mate, so of course I would need to search."

Inuyasha _really_ didn't want to have this conversation. Unfortunately, you can't always get what you want. She was probably going to demand he bring her home after this.

"Why would you_ need_ to find your mate? From what I've heard, some youkai go hundreds of years without their mate."

Inuyasha sighed; here it comes. "I'm dying."

"What!?" Kagome exclaimed, horrified.

He was dying? How was that possible? He seemed perfectly healthy to her. The thought of Inuyasha dying scared her. Sure, she'd been mad before, but she had calmed down since then; this was serious.

"I'm cursed," Inuyasha said, chuckling hollowly. "A bitch named Tsubaki placed a curse on me because I wouldn't mate her. If I don't find my mate and well… mate her before I turn two hundred, I'll die."

Kagome was surprised; not by his age, but by the fact that he met Tsubaki. Almost every miko has heard of her; she was a dark miko who was killed fifty years ago. If Inuyasha was cursed by her, then this was definitely serious. So, he had to do 'that' with his mate? She blushed; this was _not_ the time to think about that.

"So? Why should I care?" the miko asked, trying to sound uninterested. "You only want me so you won't die."

It was harsh to think so, but it was probably the truth. Kagome knew she had feelings for him, and she refused to be used.

Inuyasha snarled, doing a great impression of a youkai. "Don't even say that! At first, that may have been the reason, but…but… I love you."

Kagome gasped; he loved her? No, he had to be lying. She could see it in his eyes, though. Inuyasha had moved closer, and she could now see their smoky-grey color, so different from their natural molten gold. He… he really loved her. Tears came to her eyes, and the miko buried her head in Inuyasha's chest, crying softly.

The hanyou turned human didn't know what to do. He had expected anger, a slap even, but definitely not tears; he hated tears, especially hers. He brought his arms around her, hugging her to him.

"Please… please don't cry, I hate it when you cry. I'll take it back, if you want; just don't cry," he whispered into her hair.

"No! Don't take it back, I don't want you take it back; if you do, I'll never forgive you."

By now, Kagome had her tears (slightly) under control. He loved her! All of the emotions she had been trying to hold back burst forth. She loved him, and she wouldn't deny it anymore. Even if she had only known him for a short time, she loved him. It was impossible, but she didn't care; she loved him too much. Kaede had always told her stories of the bond mates shared. If he was telling the truth, then this _had_ to be real.

"I love you too…"

It was barely a whisper, but his human ears still heard it. Inuyasha couldn't believe it; she loved him? How was that possible? He was only a hanyou. The hanyou turned human decided he didn't care, and kissed his mate.

It was soft, nothing too passionate, but it conveyed everything they felt. Kagome sighed, melting into the kiss.

She loved him.

He loved her.

**A/N: This is the last chapter. Yes, I know they fell in love too fast, but I had NO motivation for this story. I tried to make it somewhat believable with the mate bond thing, so I hope this hasn't been too horrible. I edited the other chapters, as they had a lot of mistakes. By the way, you can thank SplendentGoddess (whose stories you should read by the way) for a lot of the ideas in this story, she was a great help.**

**I will be starting a new, better developed story, but I won't post it right away. Until then, I'll only be updating 'Inu/Kag Oneshots'.**

**P.S: I will be making an epilogue to tie up the loose ends in this story. It will also include a lemon, so you have been warned in advance. It should be up within two weeks. I'm busy with school, so I don't have much free time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.**

Epilogue

Kagome sighed, relaxing herself into the hot spring. The water brushed against her sore muscles, and she closed her eyes in bliss. After a day of rigorous training, this was a small slice of paradise. It had been nearly two moon cycles since she started training again, and Kaede _still _hadn't let up; "making up for lost time," as she put it. Humph! More like being cruel to her youthful apprentice.

She smiled, though, as she remembered her reunion with the elderly miko. It was replaced with a grimace, however, when she remembered reuniting with her family. When they saw just who was with her, the whole village had tried to maim him, her mother leading the mob.

After a long and slightly – highly – embarrassing explanation, her mother had finally calmed down. It still astounded her how her mother could make a complete three sixty, transforming into the loving 'mama' barely a moment after trying to kill the poor hanyou. When she finally released Inuyasha's ears, her immediate question had been "When do I get my puppy-eared grandchildren?"

Her grandfather on the other hand, had thrown such a large fit that her mother forced him to take a nap. Souta, her dear little brother, took to Inuyasha a bit _too_ fast, idolizing him. Finally, Kaede had only given them a knowing smile that caused Kagome to question just how much her teacher knew.

Unfortunately, human beings were still misguided by fear, and so it was only imminent that the headman 'banished' her from the village, with the support of the villagers of course. She had expected it, Inuyasha had even told her it would most likely happen, but it still pained her that the people she had grown up with would turn their backs on her so easily. She could only hope that humans would one day get past their fears.

Before forcing them to leave, the headman had demanded that Inuyasha tell them the fates of the girls he kidnapped. During another long explanation, Inuyasha had grudgingly admitted leaving the girls in far away villages. This only further outraged the headmen.

Finally, they left for the last time. Secretly, Inuyasha had gone back to give her family and Kaede directions to their home. Kagome smiled, she liked the sound of that. _Their_ home.

Now, Kaede came every other day under the guise of gathering herbs. Visits from her family were not so frequent, but it was nice to see them whenever possible, even if her grandfather was opposed to their relationship.

Ever since she and Inuyasha confessed their love, it had only grown. He enlightened her on the things spiritualists didn't know about mating bonds, which turned out to be a lot. Mates are born for each other, and not even death can part them. After the initial marking, – which they had yet to do – the pair's souls are bonded forever. In layman's terms, once it's done, there's no turning back. Kagome didn't mind, though; forever with Inuyasha would be marvelous. When they finally decided to take their relationship to the next level, she would show no hesitation.

Looking back on everything, it all seemed like a dream. How many people fell in love with the person who kidnapped them?

She and Inuyasha sure did have an odd situation. They hadn't even been together that long, and yet she couldn't see herself with anybody else. He was perfect. She loved everything about him: his personality, his looks – Kami, his looks– and even his brashness. Did she mention his looks?

Kagome felt that familiar chill run down her spine, and it wasn't from the brisk air. This happened so often that the miko barely noticed her hand as it slowly trailed a path over her breasts and down her smooth abdomen, finally slipping between her thighs.

Kagome moaned.

The water felt hotter than it should have, as did her body. Her other hand reached up to cup a breast while the former rubbed the source of her agonizing heat.

Kagome sighed, and allowed her head to fall back.

* * *

Inuyasha sat stiffly, his back resting against a boulder. Temptation is such a horrible thing, and now he was dealing with his own. Just twenty feet away from him was his mate…bathing. Now, if she _knew_ he was such a short distance away from her, she'd probably kill him, or at the very least burn him with her reiki. It wasn't like he was peeping or anything, he was just making sure she was safe. Like hell would he allow his mate to be unprotected whilst naked and alone (well, _almost _alone).

So much had happened since they confessed. They had fallen into an everyday routine, as if it had always been like that. Instead of anticipating the next battle he would be in, he looked forward to holding her at night. Sure, they hadn't mated yet, but it didn't mean he couldn't cuddle with his mate.

It wasn't all bad that they weren't mated yet, though. If they were, he'd have to deal with his bastard brother. Once Sesshomaru caught wind of their union, he would be honor bound to pay a visit, personal disdain making no difference.

All thoughts of his brother disappeared when he smelled _it_. He knew what it was, he smelt it on a daily basis, but it was stronger this time. A growl formed in his throat as he hardened immediately. Now that he wasn't distracting himself with thoughts, he could hear the moans, no matter how quiet they were.

Something in Inuyasha snapped, and the hanyou stood up. His mate should _not_ have to pleasure herself, that was his job!

Instantly, he was in front of her. He ignored her gasp of surprise as he picked her up and sped towards their home.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing!?"

Kagome didn't know what was going on. One moment she was getting rid of that wonderful heat, and the next she was in the arms of her mate. Oh no, he caught her; It was so embarrassing…and she was still naked. Kagome blushed, wishing she could disappear.

It only took a few moments to reach their home, and even less for him to toss her on the furs. He stood there transfixed as his eyes feasted upon her flushed flesh. She was sprawled out atop the bed, gazing up at him with curious eyes…

Shit, now he felt like the worlds biggest jerk. Well, there was no fear in her eyes, so at least she knew he wouldn't hurt her. Somewhat calming his raging blood, Inuyasha kneeled beside her, pulling the startled miko into his arms.

Kagome immediately responded, wrapping her arms around his back. "Are you okay, Inuyasha?"

He didn't reply, instead burrowing his face into her hair as if he were trying to see inside he head. Her scent usually soothed him, but he could still smell the lingering traces of her arousal, which only served to further entice his youkai. He groaned.

"Inuyasha?"

"Your…scent."

Kagome was confused, her sce– oh, _that's_ what he meant. Of course he would be able to smell that, she was so stupid. She blushed; he must have smelt her all of those other times, too. That didn't matter right now, though, because her mate seemed to be really struggling with something. Now that she thought about it, his youki seemed stronger than usual. Did she really have this affect on him? Kagome felt slightly guilty, but pride overwhelmed that. Just the smell of her got him wild; she didn't even have to do anything.

Gaining some confidence, Kagome hesitantly brought a hand to his chest, rubbing the skin through the fabric of his suikan. "My scent…?"

"K-Kagome?"

What was she doing? He groaned. Her touch sent jolts of pleasure through his body, all leading to one spot. This was one of the times he was thankful for having baggy hakama.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, giving him a seductive look.

Wait, seductive?

That sneaky wench knew what she was doing! Didn't she realize that he was literally seconds from taking her?

"Y-you need to stop," Inuyasha gasped out, his voice husky.

He expected her to stop, but she didn't. Her hand trailed further down, caressing his stomach. Inuyasha felt his youkai raging, wanting to put her in her place. He grit his teeth as he felt her fingers teasing his navel. His suikan did nothing to hinder the pleasure. Her hand slowly moved lower…

Lower…

Lower…

Lower…

Kagome gasped as she suddenly found herself on her back. She looked up, only to find crimson orbs staring back. For a moment she felt fear, but it disappeared when she realized it was just Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?"

Her only answer was a growl before his lips were upon hers. His fangs were longer than usual, she noted, as his tongue forced its way into her mouth. As were his claws, she realized, when his hands grabbed her breasts. Kagome moaned at the touch. His tongue quickly dominated hers, wrapping around it in triumph. The sensations were overwhelming. They had never gone this before, only kissing and caressing. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing closer to him. Again he growled, squeezing her breast.

Kagome moaned, and he swallowed it.

Finally, they broke apart, a thin trail of saliva connecting their lips. Kagome took the chance to breathe, but it didn't last long before she was moaning again. His lips had attached to her neck, suckling on the skin. She was sure it would bruise, but at the moment she didn't care. Something caught the miko's eye, and she immediately latched on to it.

The hanyou groaned at her touch, and Kagome couldn't help but smirk. She knew his ears were an erogenous zone, and she would be damned if she didn't take advantage of it.

She continued to rub the furry appendages as his lips moved down her neck. He trailed further down until he reached her breasts, his hands having moved to rest on her hips.

A thought struck Kagome, and she couldn't help but act on it.

Inuyasha gasped as her mouth encased one of his ears. She touched the tip with her tongue, caressing the fur there. He growled at her small display of dominance and took one of her breasts into _his_ mouth. She moaned loudly, releasing his ear. The appendage twitched at the loss, flicking away some saliva.

As he enjoyed the taste of her breast, one of his hands came up to tease the neglected other. The pleasure was almost too much. Kagome could feel the wetness gathering at her core, and Inuyasha obviously smelled it, if the twitch if his nose was any indication.

The hand on her hip moved between her thighs, rubbing her heat. Kagome's moans escalated, bordering screams.

Kagome pulled Inuyasha's head up, staring into his deep crimson eyes before kissing him. She still didn't understand what this change was, and why it had happened, but it was still Inuyasha.

He slipped a finger inside of her, careful of his claws. Slowly, he began to pump, increasing her pleasure all the more.

For what seemed like hours, Inuyasha kept his agonizingly slow pace. Her breath caught as he added another finger. This was _so_ much better than when she did it by herself.

Suddenly, his fingers were gone, and Kagome nearly whimpered at the loss. She looked up at the hanyou, taking in his fanged smirk. His crimson eyes were full of lust and desire. Her need increased.

Inuyasha placed his hands on her thighs, spreading her legs. This was it, the moment she was waiting for…or so she thought. Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha lowered his head to her core. He couldn't do _that_.

"Inuyasha wai–"

Kagome cut of with a squeak as the hanyou growled before delving into her. His tongue lapped her folds, adding to the wetness. Kagome moaned, resisting the urge to wrap her legs around his head. Inuyasha quickly found her hardened nub and took it between his teeth. Kagome screamed.

She could feel that familiar build up, that wonderful pleasure she longed to experience again. Inuyasha also sensed it, and increased his pace. His soft tongue slipped inside her, and Kagome lost it. Her vision was momentarily blinded as her orgasm peaked, and Kagome closed her eyes to savor the feeling. When they finally opened, she caught sight of Inuyasha shedding his clothing. Standing proud was his thick erection. Kagome blushed.

The hanyou moved towards her cockily, obviously pleased with himself for bringing her to completion. Were they really going to do it? Was she truly ready to give herself to him?

_Yes,_ Kagome thought with a smile.

Kagome opened her arms, inviting him into an embrace. With his almost feral appearance, the miko half expected him to ravish her. He didn't, though; he was actually surprisingly gentle.

Now above her, Inuyasha grabbed her hips and aligned himself at her entrance. She ignored the slight pain of his claws digging into her skin, and focused on what was about to happen. Crimson stared into stormy-blue, and Inuyasha thrusted with a deep growl. Kagome stiffened as he entered her. She had heard some of the wives in the village talk about how the first time hurt, but it did nothing to prepare her. Trying to hold back her tears, Kagome closed her eyes, attempting to relax.

It took a while, but Kagome finally felt herself begin to relax. She opened her eyes, only to find Inuyasha's closed in concentration. She realized this must have been hard for him, too.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said, a soft smile making its way to her face. His eyes opened. "It's okay, Inuyasha, you can move now."

He seemed to hesitate, but as Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist, he started to move at a feverish pace. There was still a slight twinge of pain, but she barely felt it over the pleasure. Her moans and his growls filled the room, along with the sound of skin slapping together. Kagome tried to move with him, but he took complete control.

Kagome suddenly found herself on her hands and knees, Inuyasha leaning over her back. He continued to pound into her, the new position making him go deeper. His thrusts became more erratic, and Kagome could tell he was getting close; she was, too. The hanyou's hand snuck around to rub her clit. Kagome screamed as her orgasm tore through her every being. Inuyasha followed not long after, fangs imbedding deep into her neck.

Inuyasha rolled off of her, though she hardly noticed as she caught her breath. It was so amazing! Her neck hurt, but Inuyasha had warned her about that in advance. He apparently had to bite her neck at the peak of their climax to complete the mating bond. Kagome smiled, they were mates. She heard Inuyasha gasp, and turned around.

"K-Kagome?"

His eyes were gold again, and filled with horror. Oh no, did he regret it? No, that couldn't be it; it had to be something else.

"I'm so sorry," he said, his gaze finally breaking away from hers.

Sorry? What did he have to be sorry about?

"What are you talking about, Inuyasha?"

He looked aghast, as if the answer were obvious. "Whaddya mean 'what are you talking about'? I just raped you!"

"What!?"

Raped? What would make him think that? If anything, she had taken advantage of him. "Rape? You didn't rape me, Inuyasha."

"But my youkai took over, there's no way I couldn't have hurt you!"

So _that's_ what happened. Kagome didn't exactly understand it, but she loved every part of Inuyasha, youkai included. His gaze was now on her hips, where his claws had drawn blood.

Smiling, Kagome pulled him into a hug. He flinched, but didn't pull away. "That was an accident, Inuyasha; I know you didn't mean it. And it doesn't matter if you lost control, because it was still you. I love Inuyasha, and that includes your youkai and human sides."

Kagome pulled back to look into his eyes. He seemed absolutely stunned. She leaned up and kissed him, taking advantage of his gaping mouth. It took a moment, but he finally responded with equal enthusiasm.

They broke apart, renewed lust coupled with love in their eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you, too"

_The end_

_**A/N: **_**I _finally _got around to finishing it. This was my first attempt at a lemon, so it's obviously not perfect. Sorry if it seems rushed, but I just couldn't get into it. This story sucked in my opinion, but I think it helped my writing skills develop.**

**Anyway, I thank anybody who has reviewed, and those who review in the future.**


End file.
